dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keldeo vs Simon
Keldeo vs Simon is a Round 3 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group C Match 6! Keldeo from Pokemon (nominated by ZackAttackX) takes on Simon from Castlevania (nominated by SSS42X2)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Sorry for the wait everyone, but we're back with the final match of the group stages!" The crowd began cheering as the portals opened up over the battlefield. "This is still technically anyone's game! Cammy has comfortably made it past the group, but any three of Samus, Keldeo and Simon can still qualify on the final match!" (Cues music) For the final time in the group stage, the titantron flared into life. Keldeo glared at his foe. "So you're the last one, huh?" he uttered, tapping into his Resolute Form. "Alright, let's go!" Simon cracked his whip and Keldeo charged. HERE WE GO! The Colt Pokemon charged up a Secret Sword, which was met by a heavy strike from Belmont's whip, which he wrapped around Keldeo's horn, reeling him in for a devastating knee to the Pokemon's jaw. Keldeo was sent tumbling, and Simon proceeded to throw axes towards his opponent, trying to keep him at bay. Keldeo rolled away and avoided any serious damage, firing a Water Pulse into Simon's chest, blowing him back. As Simon gathered himself, Keldeo began to charge, executing Double Team in an attempt to confuse Belmont. The renowned vampire hunter's answer was to swing his whip into all the incoming Keldeos, but he was unable to detect the real one, which had reappeared behind him, blasting him with an Aqua Jet. Keldeo dragged Simon into the forcefield and dragged him along it. Simon desperately grabbed onto Keldeo and drove his knees into his face, prying the Pokemon off him. Keldeo crashed to the floor hard, and Simon had a dagger at the ready. Belmont threw the dagger towards Keldeo, aiming it right between the eyes. Keldeo sidestepped, though the dagger scratched his hind leg as it flew by. The Colt Pokemon blasted a Water Pulse at Belmont, who destroyed the attack with his whip. Keldeo continued to blast Water Pulses, which were dispersed easily by the vampire hunter. Simon then attacked Keldeo viciously with his whip, dealing damage from multiple different angles, then wrapping it around Keldeo's throat. He reeled in his foe, but Keldeo used this as a means of closing the distance, then firing another Water Pulse into Simon's face, dealing massive damage in the process. Belmont crashed in a heap and slowly gathered himself, but could not recover in time to prevent a Secret Sword from swiftly decapitating him. Simon's head crashed to the floor next to his corpse and the titantron declared Keldeo the victor, and the final combatant to reach the quarter finals. Before any questions could be asked, both Keldeo and Simon were beamed out of the arena. DBX! Conclusion "Whoa, what a comeback! Turning a loss into two wins is pretty impressive. Too bad Simon never really had a chance to show what he's capable of. Oh well, I'm sure he'll have better luck in Smash. This battle's winner is Keldeo!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights